Together Shinobi
by Koragg1
Summary: A story of 2 shinobi, Kakashi and Iruka, to find the feelings they have for each other. Also 2 younger shinobi who might want to see what happens next!


Chapter 1 of my fan-fic, Together Shinobi. It's a Kakashi/Iruka fan-fic, with some OC magic. (c) Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (c) Ray belongs to me, Koragg1. And (c) Shiki belongs to my friend, who doesn't have an account on here

* * *

Chapter 1

_Cling shank cling. _Ray got slashed across the arm with a kunai that now dripped with his blood. There was a chuckling that came from a rouge ninja which he was fighting out in the woods. "Sorry kid, but I don't think your coming out of this alive." The ninja said as he lunged with the kunai aimed at Ray's head. Because of reaction, Ray quickly bent backwards the the ninja went flying over him. But before he was fully over Ray, Ray lifted his knee into the air and hit the ninja's "sensitive" area with all his might. The rouge squealed and clutched his vital regions as he fell to the ground. Ray regained his posture, "I think right now, I'm more alive then you." Without warning the fallen ninja disappeared. "What the-" There was a crack noise behind him, and as Ray turned around the ninja tripped him. As he fell the ninja took his kunai and right before he could hit Ray something pushed him back. The ninja went flying backwards and through some bushes, while Ray felt a pair of hands catch him from behind. Ray looked up and saw one of the jounins of the leaf village, Kakashi Hatake, standing behind him, supporting him up. He lifted Ray to his feet, "You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you Sensei." Ray responded.

"Your welcome, Ray." Kakashi said smiling. Ray looked at the bunch of destroyed bushes that the beaten ninja made as he went flying. Kakashi sprinted over and investigated, "He's gone." Kakashi walked back over to Ray and looked him, "Let's get back to the village and see if you have any serious injuries from the battle." Ray nodded and followed Kakashi to the village. "So what were you doing out here anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"I wanted to get some training done with no interruptions." Ray answered.

"Well, I guess that didn't go well." Kakashi joked,

"Yeah, I guess. But what were you doing out here?" Ray asked.

"I was just getting back from a escorting mission, I told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to go one ahead." Ray nodded and saw they were at the village gates already. Kakashi walked Ray to the infirmary and had him get checked for any serious injuries. Afterwords when they were both standing outside of the infirmary Iruka Umino walked by, "Oh hello, Kakashi, Ray, how are you today?" He asked.

"We're fine, what about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Iruka said smiling sweetly. Kakashi blushed a little but only Ray noticed. He looked at Kakashi then looked back at Iruka. "Well, bye you two." Iruka said as he left. Ray looked up at Kakashi who had a weird look on his face, "Are you feeling alright sensei?" He asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked down at him, "Oh, don't worry I'm fine, just a upset stomach." Or was it? "Well I better go report back to the Hokage, and you should get some rest."

"Yes sir." Ray replied. Kakashi walked away but in the direction away from the Hokage's office, he was going the way Iruka was. Ray was a bit confused but started to walk to his home. He made it to his street when he saw a blue-haired girl walking his way. It was Shiki, who Ray had a big crush but he would never admit it. "Hi Ray!" Shiki waved to him. The truth was, she liked him too. "Oh, hey Shiki." Ray replied waving at her a little. He tried not to blush but luckily he wears a mask so no one could see. "Well bye." Shiki said walking past him. Ray nodded and reached his house, where he dropped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ray woke up to an insane knocking on his door. He groaned and tried to ignore it, but that didn't work out cause all of a sudden the same knocking was at his window. Ray looked and saw Shiki banging on his window. Ray jumped in surprise then walked over and opened the window. "Shiki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I saw Kakashi and Iruka sensei together last night and I swear I thought I saw them kiss." She said, her eyes opened wide. Ray rubbed his eyes and looked at her, "What?"

"It's true!" She said and grabbed his hand, this made Ray blush. "Come on, let's go see if it will happen again today!" She pulled him out and nearly dragged him across the ground. "Why are you so excited about this??" Ray asked really confused.

"Because normally people would think it's weird and inhuman, but I think it's adorable." She replied. Ray didn't argue but let Shiki lead the way. Finally they stopped behind a wall and looked around. They looked around it and luckily saw Iruka and Kakashi talking at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Shiki watched like a hawk while Ray just tried to stay awake. After a few minutes Kakashi and Iruka started to walk away, with Shiki and Ray sneaking behind them. Ray couldn't really care less about what was going on, while Shiki was ecstatic. Ray stared at her then Shiki looked at him, "What is it Ray?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Ray looked away and kept his eyes locked on Kakashi and Iruka. _Why does this even matter... _Ray thought. _Well, I guess since Shiki likes this, it's okay. _

* * *

It was almost midnight when they saw Kakashi dropping Iruka off at his house. They watched with great strength while trying to stay awake. Then they saw it, Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed Iruka right on his lips. "Whoa... I never seen Kakashi's face before." Ray whispered. Shiki looked at him, "What about the fact they kissed, it's adorable." She did a silent squeal and Kakashi started to leave. Shiki noticed and pushed Ray and herself to the ground so as not to be seen. What she didn't notice was that she landed on top of Ray, which made his whole face go up bright red in embarrassment. Finally Kakashi disappeared down the road and Shiki got up. Ray was stilled a little shock because of what just happened. "Sorry about that Ray, but if we got seen we could have gotten in trouble." Ray was still in shock when he felt Shiki help him up. "Well we better get back to our homes, come on." Shiki smiled and they walked to their houses. Ray said goodnight and they both went down separate roads. Ray went over everything that went on today and wondered why he went with Shiki in the first place. _Oh well, I guess I can figure it out after a good night's sleep.  
_

_

* * *

_That's it, tell me what yeah think! Chapter 2! coming soon! to a screen near you!_  
_


End file.
